The present invention relates to a bead ring assembly for vehicle tires comprising a ring-like rubberized wire bundle of several wire layers arranged above one another and a bead apex comprising an elastomeric material, arranged adjoining the wire bundle and extending in the direction of the side wall of the tire.
Bead ring assemblies of various kinds are generally known. In such assemblies the rings which are essentially non-extensible in the radial direction are so wound that several wires which lie alongside one another, and which have been combined by rubber material into a band-like strip, are wound into a ring with several wire layers disposed above one another. As a rule wires are used with a relatively small diameter, below 1 mm. Despite this small diameter of the wires the start and end of the winding have an unfavorable effect with respect to the non-uniformity of the tire, even with a corresponding mutual displacement of the beginning and end of the winding. Such bead rings are also known and wound so that the ring surface defined by the radially inwardly disposed wire layer extends slightly conically so that an adaptation can be achieved to the shape of the associated surface of the rim seat. In this way a uniform contact pressure is achieved when the tire is installed on a wheel rim. For bead ring assemblies formed in this way the danger exists that faulty installation of the bead ring takes place during tire manufacture and that the angle of inclination of the radially inwardly disposed wire layer does not extend in correspondence with the inclination of the associated surface of the bead seat but rather opposite thereto. This faulty installation of the bead ring is practically not recognizable in the finished tire but can however lead to the tire being provided with a faulty installed bead lifting from the surface of the rim seat in certain driving situations. A sudden pressure loss in the tire can thereby occur causing serious driving situations.